


POV

by michaelandthegodsquad



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelandthegodsquad/pseuds/michaelandthegodsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Wilhelm make a sex tape of sorts, and for the third time this month I write about Tim coming in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jpo2107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/gifts).



> This is all Jill's fault. I should be working on commissions but I'm so far in Timhelm hell I can't see a way out.
> 
> It's nearly 4am and everything feels weird and not quite real. Unbeta'd. If you notice anything wrong I'd appreciate you pointing it out.

There’s a fumbling click, and a lens flare as the camera begins recording.

When the light adjusts, Tim is seen sitting at the end of the couch, wearing soft, comfortable-looking jeans and a worn but loved t-shirt, his bare feet tucked underneath him as he tries to make himself look as small as possible. He frowns as he glances at the camera, brows furrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

“Whenever you’re ready,” a deep, gruff voice says off-camera, and Tim’s frown deepens nearly into a pout.

“Do we _have_ to do this?” Tim complains, curling further into himself.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun, just relax,” the voice says again, the camera clicking as it’s adjusted in their hand, and Tim huffs.

“If it’s so fun, how come _you’re_ not the one on camera?”

“‘Cause I’m not as pretty as you. Now seriously, relax. Get into it.”

Tim sighs, his shoulders slumping, and looks at the camera pleadingly. “Wil, I don’t think—”

“Stop thinking, just.” A grunt, then the shot blurring by as Wilhelm moves closer to Tim, the camera now viewing him from the other end of the couch. “I’ll talk you through it.”

Tim raises an incredulous eyebrow. “Talk me through it?”

“Mhmm,” Wilhelm hums off camera, his smirk coming through even without being visible. “You like talk. I know you do.”

A rosy flush blooms over Tim’s cheeks, across his lightly freckled nose, and he swallows visibly but already seems to relax, his legs uncurling slightly. “Times like these I miss when you used to barely say two words to me.”

“You’re not fooling anyone, pretty boy,” Wilhelm says with a low chuckle, and the camera moves one more time as he seems to settle into the couch. “Now why don’t you look at the camera and tell me what you like. What gets you going. Should be easy enough.”

The bark of a laugh that Tim lets out is dry and snarky as his flush deepens. “Sure, easy. Why do I feel like I’m on a casting couch?”

“Would it help you loosen up if we pretended you were?”

Tim’s eyes widen as he glances over the camera and he shakes his head. “Fine. I uh...I like...kissing?”

“What kinda kissing?”

A huff from Tim, and then: “I think you’d know by now.”

“Humor me.”

Tim licks his lips and looks just above the camera again. “Slow, at first. Just lips. Just enough to taste. Then harder.” He pauses for a moment, looking right at the lens. “Is that good?” The view is jostled as Wilhelm apparently shrugs, and Tim rolls his eyes. “Fine. I like...um...hands. Big hands, holding me down a little. Just enough for me to be pinned to one spot.” There’s a low hum of agreement and encouragement, and Tim readjusts in his seat, resting a foot on the floor and bringing one knee up to his chest, lacing his fingers together to rest atop his raised knee “I like...I guess you’d call it praise? Pet names. That kind of thing. I like knowing I’m making you—uh—my _partner_ feel good.” He swallows again, the camera just picking up the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat with the movement; the only other sounds being recorded are the ventilation rushing through the apartment, and Wilhelm’s quiet breathing behind the camera.

Tim looks down at his own feet as he continues, voice slightly hoarse now. “I like when you take your time with me,” he says quietly. “When you kiss me and talk to me and touch me but not—not enough. And then I’m desperate for you—for you to just—” He pauses with a shaky inhale, wipes his palms on his jeans and leaves his hands settled on his thighs.

It’s quiet for a moment, until Wilhelm’s voice, a low rumble, is heard from off camera again. “Thought that last one was mine,” he says, humor in his tone, and Tim huffs out a small, nervous laugh in response.

“I may have picked that one up from you,” he says quietly, a fond half-smile on his lips when he finally looks up again, eyes darting between the camera and Wilhelm’s face. He licks his lips again, body tense as if waiting for something, his fingers drumming against his jeans.

“Tim,” Wilhelm grumbles, “go ahead.”

Tim’s brows furrow as he looks, wide-eyed, right at the camera lens, and holds eye contact as he drags one hand up his thigh, lifting his t-shirt just an inch or two to uncover the hard line of his cock under his jeans. He sighs as his palm finally makes contact, fingers curling slightly around it as he begins to knead.

“That’s it,” Wilhelm whispers, the camera zooming in just barely. Tim lets out a trembling sigh as he touches himself, eyes fluttering shut, head lolling back, and for a moment there’s nothing but the sound of deep breathing and Tim’s nails just barely brushing against the denim. “S’that what you think about? When you jerk yourself off?”

Tim lets out the tiniest hint of a moan. “Mm, a little,” he breathes out, all notions of shyness or insecurity out the window as he curls his fingers around his clothed cock, touching in long, slow strokes.

Wilhelm chuckles a bit, “A little? You thinking about something else too?”

A tiny ghost of a smile flits across Tim’s lips. “Mhm,” he hums, before a small gasp parts his lips.

“Tim,” Wilhelm growls. “Tim, look at me.” Tim does, his eyes dark and half-lidded as he finally looks straight into the camera, his teeth sinking into his lower lip, his hand never pausing its movements. “Tell me what else,” Wilhelm says, voice even lower than usual, gruff and gravelly.

“Thinkin’ about you,” Tim says quietly, staring blankly just past the camera. “About your hands, all big, l-like when you put them on me, _in me_ , and—” He trails off into a low groan, hips bucking up into his hand. “Y-your cock.”

There’s a low grunt from Wilhelm, the camera jostled again. “What about my cock,” he says quietly, and Tim’s eyes dart downward, below the camera lens.

“F-feels good,” Tim stutters, “S’thick, like when it—the stretch, I’m—” He trails off into a low whine, biting his lip as he looks up at the camera again, then back at Wilhelm. “Wil, _please,_ ” he begs, and Wilhelm swears under his breath, followed by the sound of fabric rustling as the camera quickly changes perspective, the scene blurring by as Wilhelm moves into Tim’s space. He looms above Tim, the camera aimed down at his flushed face, Wilhelm’s knee just visible digging into the couch cushion. Tim’s eyes are glazed where he looks up, at the camera or at Wilhelm it’s unclear, but at the edge of the shot Wilhelm’s hand can be seen scrambling to unbuckle his belt, Tim already reaching for his zipper.

Wilhelm’s jeans and boxers are shoved down just enough for his cock to come into view, thick and flushed red, wet at the tip where it springs out of its confines and slaps lightly at the underside of Tim’s chin. Tim groans loudly, head immediately dipping down to catch the tip between his lips, eyes fluttering shut with what sounds like a relieved sigh as he sucks contentedly at the head of Wilhelm’s cock. His hand comes up to grasp the shaft of it, pulling the skin back to reveal the flared rim of the head briefly before Tim’s lips sink down around it, cock inching further into his mouth.

Tim pulls off with a gasp, looking right up at the camera as he lets his tongue loll out and lick flatly at the underside of Wilhelm’s cock, dragging upward until he can just dip into the slit, humming and stroking the foreskin back up over the head to lick into it lazily. Out of focus, below his working mouth, Tim’s hand is just visible where it resumes its previous position kneading at his own cock through his jeans, movements quick and frantic as he works over himself. The camera clicks in Wilhelm’s hand as his grasp on it tightens, his other hand sinking into Tim’s hair as Tim drags his mouth away from the head of his cock, licking and sucking along the underside until he’s mouthing at the base. His nose brushes against the thick patch of dark and silvery hair there as he grasps Wilhelm’s cock and just barely slaps the head onto the high point of his cheek, groaning under his breath as a shiny trail of pre-come is dragged across his skin and Wilhelm’s hold in his hair visibly tightens.

Finally he lets Wilhelm sink into his mouth again, eyes closing as he sinks down inch by inch, swallowing down more than half of it before the camera picks up the quiet sounds of his gagging and he pulls back, inhaling through his nose before sinking back down. Wilhelm grunts, pushing further into Tim’s mouth each time, and Tim looks up with wide, watery eyes, his lips stretched obscenely around the cock in his mouth, hand working himself still, picking up speed as he whimpers around his full mouth.

With another grunt and a curse Wilhelm pulls out quickly, the slick wet sounds of his hand moving over his own cock drowned out only by the way Tim gasps and pants as his tongue lolls out of his mouth, looking up at him expectantly. Wilhelm presses forward, the head of his cock just resting on Tim’s tongue, and with a low sigh he comes, a thick, slow dribble over his fingers and into Tim’s mouth, trailing lazily down onto his chin. Tim groans loudly, his frantically moving hand finally stilling, and he sighs out against Wilhelm’s cock, closing his mouth to swallow the load on his tongue before moving in to lick and kiss at the head, Wilhelm’s hand stroking lazily to coax out the last few drops of his come onto Tim’s upper lip.

When Tim finally pulls away, there’s come dripping down his chin, and he shoots Wilhelm a lazy, contented look as he licks it away, sinking backward into the couch. Wilhelm can be heard catching his breath off camera, hand appearing again to stroke through Tim’s hair. Tim nuzzles into the touch as the camera pans down his body, pausing at the wet spot in his jeans.

“You made a mess,” Wilhelm chuckles, still somewhat breathless, and Tim smiles tiredly. “Show me,” Wilhelm grumbles, and seemingly without a second though, Tim unbuttons and unzips his own jeans, pulling them and his briefs down just enough for Wilhelm to get a look at the mess of come settled there, within his pubic hair and over his softening cock. Wilhelm swears again under his breath, and then the camera moves quickly again, set down on the coffee table and getting only a view of the mugs there as the sounds of Tim and Wilhelm’s lips moving together can be heard distantly.

“Better turn this off,” Wilhelm says quietly a few minutes later, and there are a few more clicks before the video blacks out.

-

“How long are you gonna be gone?” Tim asks later as he dries himself after their shower. Wilhelm stands at the sink, brushing his teeth, and he spits before answering.

“Not sure. Three or four days probably.”

Tim pauses, shooting Wilhelm an incredulous look. “Seriously? I only agreed to—to _that_ because I thought you were gonna be gone for….for weeks, or something.”

Wilhelm shakes his head, rinsing his mouth out and spitting into the sink one last time. “Nope,” he says, grinning at Tim’s reflection in the mirror. “Just needed something to tide me over for a few days.”

Tim shakes his head, wrapping his towel around his waist. “Incredible,” he huffs under his breath, shaking his head. Wilhelm smirks as he turns around, leaning down to scoop Tim up and toss him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom with Tim protesting and laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come harass me on [Tumblr](http://michaelandthegodsquad.tumblr.com/).


End file.
